


Emptyness

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Coma, Depressing, Doctor/Patient, Hospitalization, M/M, Psychological Drama, Shame, parachutuing accident, you will cry warning!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Fili's life went downhill again and one of his former teachers got him a job. Taking care of someone in a coma wasn't his dream job but it would give him something to live on for now. What he didn't predict was that huge brown eyes and his immense vulnerability would change his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

He glanced at the lifeless body on the bed, and the feeling that he was in over his head dawned on him. Three years of medicine didn’t prepare him for this. Nothing could. But being out of options and out of choices and out of money, this job was a lifesaver. Gandalf set the terms firmly, this was his last chance. And no matter what he had to make this work. The short notice didn’t help, starting the job immediately didn’t help at all.

“Hi, I’m Fili and I’m going to take care of you from now on.” He gently told the seemingly unconscious person. He read that people even in deep comas could hear. But people who were paralysed often had all senses active despite their condition. Their problem was with their body, not their mind. The lack of means of communication was a huge problem for them.

There was no response, but he wasn’t really expecting one. The eyes were open, and from the notes he got he had an instruction to keep them humid, giving eye drops regularly. The instructions were a few pages long, and very demanding.

Breathing, heart rate and complicated machinery making sure he was fine. He glanced at the equipment, he knew how most of it worked, he had the instructions. The room was state of the art, everything new and top quality.

The person in the bed was slim, and probably taller than him. He had long wavy dark hair, and from the instruction he knew keeping the hair long was important for his family. It would be a chore to wash, comb and dry, but he wasn’t going to complain.

The young man was dead cute. Gorgeous even, his long arched eyebrows, slightly darker skin, indicating he was fun loving and used to spend most time outdoors. His jaw was firm, suggesting he was stubborn and decisive. The eyes watching him seemed blank, but their colour was a very deep chocolate brown, borderline black.

He wondered what really happened, the only information he got was that he had an accident and suffered from brain damage. He had no idea what to do. Apart from a huge list of duties, nothing seemed right to begin with.

They hear and usually know what is going on around them, he remembered.

He sat down in front of him and began telling him about his studies. About why he chose medicine, about the three difficult years, and failing to get a scholarship. About that he was taking a long gap to take care of him, to be able to think what he wanted to do with his life. There was no reaction but he wasn’t expecting anything, but he decided to do anything just as if he was taking care of a normal ill person.

He checked the time, and the detailed schedule came back to his mind. They gave him instructions for everything.

“It’s 7:45 so I’m suppose to wash you now.” He told the young man gently. He prepared the water making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold. After detaching some of the equipment he made sure all the vitals were stable. Later he pulled closer a special chair, but after lifting him he realised it would be easier to actually carry him. His body slim and light and the bathroom just a few steps away.

“I wish I could ask you what you would prefer.” He told him gently putting him in carefully. The tub had a special shape preventing the ill person from sinking in the water, and yet making it easy to wash someone.

After gently rinsing the long hair he decided to do what he would do himself.

“I like your hair.” He gently commented washing it tenderly. He continued talking to himself, knowing that everything he did made sense. He didn’t feel comfortable washing him, but he had to. It was his job to make sure he stayed clean.

“I’m going to lift you carefully.” He told him gently, during the washing he noticed a few patches of skin with swelling. Probably from staying in one position all the time. Neglect. He needed more care than he had before.

He dried him with a clean towel and gently put on the robe, just to realise he had to change the sheets before putting him back to bed. His eyes rested on the second bed and he gently placed him. No reaction at all.

In swift moves he removed the dirty sheets, the pads and comforter, and put them in a special basket marked for washing, or disposal. He put the new clean ones, and with great care placed him back on the bed.

“Now let’s plug you back in.” He whispered and began attaching the tubes and sensors.

“Let’s do something about those hurting places.” He said out loud and began searching the drawers. There were countless medications and lotions there, so soon he pulled out something which was appropriate for the swollen places. He gently lifted the robe, bent the leg and began massaging the swollen place using the special healing lotion.

“I wonder did you do a lot of sports earlier?” He asked out loud. “It seems you did...” He mumbled realising he was seeing the skin loose meaning he was losing muscles.

In any other case he would expect some rehabilitation expert to come in, but the family said that he was the only person now. It was as if they gave up.

“So I think we should cut out some the TV watching time, and begin some rehabilitation starting tomorrow.” He decided and began scribbling on the schedule. “You’re lucky I did some rehabilitation classes as well.” He smiled at his patient. Because from now on he was going to play the doctor and this was his patient.

As time flew by he realised it was already night, so he made sure his patient was fine, he finally dragged himself to bed.

Next morning began early, but he knew he just had to make sure everything was fine. He set up a new nutrition bag, changed the pads, changed the urine bag and finally had fifteen minutes for his own shower.

When he came back he turned off the TV and set some music from his iPod.

“I’m going to strengthen your muscles.” He spoke as he gently began doing his task. With every move he continued talking about how the muscles work, and what the moves he was doing would do.

After an hour trying to get him stretched and the muscles moving, he took care of the swollen spots, dressed them and made sure he was fine. As much as he could tell if he was fine. Blood pressure, pulse, eyes, temperature. He seemed fine. Too bad there was no way to make sure a person in coma wasn’t in pain. Of if he was hungry or thirsty. Or if he wanted to watch a different TV channel. If he was watching at all.


	2. Chapter 2

He noticed there was a doctor’s appointment in the schedule, so when it was past noon and the doctor arrived, he wasn’t really surprised. The biggest surprise was the doctor himself. Professor Elrond Rivendell. A specialist in neurology.

“It’s a pleasure to see you Sir.” He greeted him.

“Nice to see you too Mr. Oakenshield. Gandalf told me you would take over this patient.” The man starred him down. “How is he doing?” He asked.

“As far as I can tell, okay. I noticed the brazes and the swollen areas, so I began a standard treatment.” He gently lifted the robe and pointed out the damaged skin.

“He seems to be losing muscle mass, so I’ve begun exercises to maintain basic muscle functions.” Fili explained, and the professor only nodded.

Soon the professor began writing subscriptions and giving instructions. Fili patiently wrote it all down and made sure he knew the doses.

“I’ll see you next week, same day and same time.” The professor mumbled going out.

“Thank you!” Fili nodded eagerly, now knowing a bit more how to tend to his patient.

He glanced at the boy. “You have the best care possible.” He told him, adding to himself, the best care money can buy. He wondered where he fit in, in that conclusion.

“Maybe instead of watching TV, we could listen to an audio book?” He proposed. He set up his laptop, and turned on one of his favourites, a light science fiction book.

“I wonder what kind of films or music you like. I love science fiction and comedies.” He began chatting just as he would do with his friends. He named his favourite music, played some of his favourite songs. No reaction, but it was better than being just silent. He wondered if any of his friends visit, and if he could ask them about his preferences.

After five lonely days, his question was answered. A beautiful tall red head girl walked in, shouting a greeting from the door. A light scented perfume dominated the room, and her huge catching smile was precious. She sat down and chatted like crazy, as if trying to make up for lost time. Talking about their friends, enemies, school time, her studies, her family. Everything. When she finally stopped talking she glanced at him.

“I’m Tauriel!” She smiled. “I’m so glad the Dragon isn’t here anymore.”

“The Dragon?” Fili asked slowly.

“That’s what I nicknamed her. She was like a predator.” She hissed, probably talking about the previous nurse. “She was horribly cold... So I’m glad they finally listened to me and got a replacement.”

“I’ll try my best.” He nodded.

“Gandalf assured me you’re going to really take care of him.” She smiled, and there was some spark in her eyes. “He’d like you.”

“Really?” Fili was stunned.

“You’re his type... blond and strong.” She winked.

The news made Fili’s heart stop. And restart with huge energy and trepidation.

“What music did he like? Did he watch TV?” He asked his question.

She quickly named four bands, one of which Fili played to him before. He knew the others and would easily get the recordings. Soon he was flooded with extreme sports programs, titles of films and games.

“I’ll try to play some things to him. I don’t want him staring into nothing.” He told her.

“They said he might hear and feel everything.” She told him confidently. “I read a few books on this topic, and I’m hoping he’s still in there.” Suddenly tears came to her eyes. “It’s my fault, you know?” She asked.

“What happened?” He asked her gently.

Soon she was crying in his arms, holding the boy’s hand and explaining dramatically about the parachuting accident.

“It’s lucky he’s alive.” Fili commented. Flying, and a bad landing was usually fatal.

“But he’s...” She continued sobbing. “I’m praying every single day... If we hadn't gone there...”

“Things cannot be undone.” He told her calmly. “But medicine knows cases when people just wake up.”

“I hope they will think of something to help him...” She was still broken and shattered. Her smile from the start of her visits long gone.

She stayed the whole afternoon, talking on end, and later watching one of his favourite programs and commenting. She set a regular visit every weekend, and always brought in a new books, CDs and DVDs.

Fili’s life settled in routine. The job wasn’t as bad as he feared. His strength gave him an edge, lifting the boy with ease and his medical knowledge gave him confidence when it came to the duties. The wounds were slowly healing, he made sure he trained an hour everyday and slowly the lose skin looked better and evidently his overall condition was better. He added massaging his whole body every other day. Slowly the skin was better, the muscles felt smooth under his hands. Every bath he made sure to check every body part for bruises, brazes and rashes. He slowly worked out what lotions and what meds worked better and which didn’t. Professor Elrond just listened and continue adding prescriptions.

“We’re going to add something for blood clots.” The doctor decided.”I’m worried he might get blood vascular problems.”

Fili nodded absent-mindedly. He was already on nerve regenerating drugs, all kinds of inflammation drugs and some kind of experimental therapy.

“I’ll come next week.” Elrond told him and left leaving the paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks blended with one another. But then one day changed everything.

The brown dark eyes were staring at him. Not looking hollow or empty, like before. They were full of emotion, some kind of pressure.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked gently. But there was no reaction. Maybe it was his imagination.

The second thing that made him doubt everything that happened so far, was just a few weeks later. The bath was one of the most pleasant times of day. He loved the boy’s body. Lean and slim. Dark curly chest hairs, beautiful face and hair and eyes. He always took his time, not only to admire his body, but to make sure his condition was getting better not worse. While washing he would massage his limbs. Massage his head and gently wash his hair. He made sure the water was warm, and the liquid never went into his eyes.  

That day something felt different. The body he was touching, was slightly shivering, and he wondered how much it was a reflex. But those eyes never left his face, and some heaviness in them. A feeling Fili would interpret as vulnerability, helplessness.

“Relax... I’m not going to hurt you...” He whispered tenderly. “I’m going to take care of you, and I’m going to make sure you’re healthy and clean.” He told him trying to reassure him.

Those eyes were still staring at him with some weight in them.

The third event made him stop doubting. Beginning the massage he noticed a slight gasp. A tiny change in pitch. The eyes were full of emotion, and watching him carefully.

“I’m going to gently stretch your limbs, so that you won’t get cramps.” Fili gently sprayed the oil on his hands and began from his arms. The meaningful eyes were watching his every move.

When he talked to Elrond the doctor didn’t seem impressed.

“Caretakers, nurses and family, all have impressions that the person is listening, but without solid evidence, it doesn’t mean anything.” Elrond scolded him.

“Solid evidence?” Fili asked slowly.

“If he moves a hand, starts talking or something more meaningful.” Elrond told him.

“I’ll tell you when he does.” Fili grunted, but he was certain those eyes were watching them.

That evening he pulled out one of his favourite films. He sat in the armchair next to the bed and gently held his hand while the film played. Maybe it was his imagination again, but he was certain those fingers were holding his back.

He began noticing the tiny things. The gasps, the shivers, the ghostly touch of fingers. He tried stimulating him more, and he began testing which drug was working, carefully watching his reaction after taking each.

After four weeks he made the connection. The experimental drug. He had no idea what it did, or what was in it, but it seemed to work. So even without telling Elrond he put aside some of the other drugs and raised to dose by himself.

Then Tauriel noticed it.

“He seems almost normal.” She told him stunned after two hours of sitting by the bed and talking.

“He does.” Fili nodded.

“I wish he would finally go back to his old self.” She held his hand tenderly.

“I’d like to see that too.” Fili told her slowly. “We have to keep our hopes up.”

She smiled and when she turned to look at Kili, she could swear she could feel his hand held hers.

Time flew by, but the tiny things kept catching Fili’s attention. The tiny reaction when putting him in the warm water, as if a gasp of relief. Tiny shivers when massaging or washing. Tiny moves when training his body. Fili was fairly certain he felt the touch, and that brought hope.

“Let’s start from your hair...” Fili gently told him pouring some shampoo on his hands and massaging it in. He felt the skin loosen up, and the deep breath that followed proved his theory right.

“Just relax honey...” He whispered. “This is the best part of the day for both of us.” He added tenderly.

From the hair he gently began washing his body, noticing the eyes closed. He hope that meant he liked it. But when going down he got the first reaction he could report to Elrond, but he wouldn’t. The raspy breath that followed when he traced his genitals and felt the cock fill out made himself draw breathe.

Feeling lost for words, he gently continue washing him.

“Let’s get you back to bed...” He lifted him with ease, and the gasp he heard seemed annoyed to say the least. He just smiled. It felt like a real connection.

Soon it didn’t just seem like a real thing. It was real. Those eyes could show emotion in many ways, and Fili felt thrilled to get any reaction. He could easily tell which program was boring or annoying. And which one amusing. Soon it was only horror films, and he spent much time finding more and more to satisfy his needs. He liked the exercises, massages and baths, but he hated the pads, bed and feeding tube. Every time Fili had to change the bed, his eyes were simply furious. Not at Fili but at himself.

Fili began wondering what it might feel to be trapped in your own body. Not being able to talk or show what you want. So he tried guessing, and sometimes he even got it right. The tiny gasps, rapid inhales and exhales the only language he could speak. He tried to talk him into using blinks, but it seemed impossible.

“He does seem more responsive.” Elrond was examining his eyes, and those eyes were dead furious. “His pupils are reacting the way they should.” He mused. “But it’s still just a tiny step.”

“Any step is good.” Fili told him bitterly.

“We need to find which one worked.” Elrond told him.

“The experimental one.” Fili said slowly.

“Did you limit the others?” Elrond interrogated suddenly very interested.

“These are the current doses.” Fili gave him his notes.

“Let’s see...” Elrond walked around the room. “We need to add a few more things, that therapy well... it’s just a first step.” He began writing.

“My assistant will bring you more of it tomorrow morning, so double the dose again. Add to that this supplement.” He wrote.

“But that’s for pregnant women...” Fili realised.

“It stimulates neurons.” Elrond said coldly. “I’ll come back next week.”

The following day the assistant, Elrond’s daughter Arwen, dropped by a bag of meds and supplements. And a note with the new doses.

Fili watched carefully the next three days, but he had to wait for the fourth to see any change. And what a change it was. The eyes were not only glaring, but following. Evidently following.

“Shall we try the blinking thing?” He asked him. “One for yes and two for no.” He saw no reaction.

“Do you understand?” He asked the first real question.

It took a while, but finally a solid blink.

“Good, so are you in pain?” He asked.

Two blinks.

“That’s very good!” Fili smiled. “Do you know where you are?”

Two blinks.

“Do you remember the accident?” He asked.

One blink.

“Do you know who I am?” Fili continued.

One blink.

“I’m happy the medicine finally worked a bit, soon you might be able to regain some more mobility.” Fili began chatting away feeling honestly happy. “Would you like to watch some TV?”

Two blinks.

“Maybe some music?”

Two blinks.

“A bath?” He asked.

One blink.

“Fine a bath it is!” Fili smiled and rushed to get the water running.

“I’m going to carry you.” Fili gently took off the robe and lifted him with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed now much quicker, it was way better when you could just ask. Sometimes it was more like a guessing game, but the solid yes/no answers gave them a tiny bit of communication. Those dark meaningful eyes could convey a lot as well, his emotions in the open. Amusement, happiness, interest, curiosity. Most of them were something Fili was thrilled to see, but some made him feel uncomfortable. Anger, annoyance, shame, fear. And the lust. Then those eyes were simply burning, like a fire. The body would react, and the physical symptoms left no doubt. After that it was always sadness and shame.

“I’m not here to criticize or scrutinise. I’m here to help you.” He gently told him after yet another incident.

But those eyes were still shaken with emotion.

“You don’t have to be ashamed.” Fili whispered, but the solid double blink was a no.

“You’re not ashamed?” Fili asked.

No.

Fili inhaled deeply. “Are you angry?”

Yes.

“Are you angry at yourself?”

No.

“Are you angry with me?”

Yes.

“Did I hurt you?” Fili felt extremely anxious.

No. The eyes stayed closed longer. When they opened he saw a mixture of feelings. Anxiety, anger, shame, helplessness. Fili had to do something.

“Are you scared?” Yes.

“Are you scared of me?” No.

“Are you scared I might not ask the right question?” Yes.

Fili began asking tones of random questions, but they didn’t seem the right ones.

“Do you want me touch you?” He shot a wild question.

The eyes were closed a long time. Fili blushed madly, the implication too daring.

The slow, yes, made his heart stop.

“In an intimate way?” He had to make sure.

Yes. The desperation in those eyes was too much to bear.

He gently traced his jaw with his fingers, trying to make those eyes open again.

“I’ll help you.” Fili had no doubt. But those eyes were full of doubt. “As a friend.” Assured him tenderly.

“It’s your decision.” Fili told him.

He was hesitating, those eyes closed again. He finally stared at him, and slowly a yes.

There was a mixture still there, shame, and hesitation, but lust. That burning gaze was lust, and Fili wondered how much it was real attraction and how much it was pent up sexual frustration. He was going to help nonetheless.

“No strings attached, just breathe...” He told him gently.

Those eyes never left him as his fingers gently traced his body.

“You’re body is beautiful...” He gently traced his skin going down and whispered gentle soothing words. The more he spoke the less hesitation in those eyes. And more lust.

When he reached his crotch, his penis was already firm, painfully firm.

“I’m going to be gentle with you...” He gently embraced him, and the gasp was thrilling.

“Just let go...” Fili told him pumping a steady rhythm. He seemed desperate to move, to say something, those eyes burning with unnamed emotions.

When those eyes closed, and his whole body became tense, Fili felt to what extent he was better. The muscles pulsing from the rapid sensation passing his whole nerve system.

When those eyes opened he saw some kind longing and pain, but some kind of happiness too.

“I’m going to wash my hands and clean up, and I’ll be right back.” He told him gently.

“Are you okay?” He asked feeling unsure. His eyes were closed, but he was still all tense.

No.

“Are you cold?” Fili asked tenderly.

Yes.

“I’m going to bring an extra blanket.”

No.

“Do you want a warmer robe?”

No.

Fili inhaled deeply and sat next to him taking his hand tenderly.

“Do you want me to hold you?” He asked with a shy smile.

Yes.

Fili gently sat on the bed and pulled him into his arms, but it wasn’t really comfortable. So eventually he just laid down holding him gently. “You’re safe, I’m going to take care of you.” He felt him shiver, so he continued whispering gently. He had no idea when he drifted off, but he knew when he woke up.

He was shivering desperately. And it took a while for Fili to realise he was having a nightmare. His eyes moving, his body extremely tense and stiff. The periodic shivers torturing him.

“Wake up...” He gently shook him. “I’m here with you, wake up...” He repeated.

When those eyes shot open he saw fear. Huge desperate fear.

“You’re safe... I’m here...” He continued stroking his skin and reassuring him with words. By now he was certain he could hear very well.

It took a while but he finally calmed down.

“Damn this bed is uncomfortable...” Fili complained, and those eyes began shining. “How the hell did you survive so long?”

The smile visible in those eyes was breathtaking.

“Tomorrow I’m moving you to my bed. Most of this crap is movable.” Fili smiled gently.

Yes.

“I’m glad you like the idea.” Fili rested back on the pillow.

The next day he did as promised. He began reorganising their life, with his patient’s approval. He moved the equipment and after the morning bath, instead of laying him down on the narrow uncomfortable hospital bed, he prepared the big bed in his room. He changed the sheets, so that half of the bed was covered with the special hygienic pads. The equipment didn’t have much space, but everything fit.

“Do you like it?”

Yes.

“Good.” He smiled and lifted him gently.

“Is this more comfortable?”

Yes.

“Do you like my room?” Fili gazed around. It was more homey than his room. More like a normal room. The whole flat was prepared for taking care of sick people, and his room was the only normal room. The whole complex was dedicated for long term care.

Yes.

“Would you like to watch a film?” Fili smiled and pointed to the huge TV.

Yes.

“Horror film?”

No.

“Not a horror today?” Fili mused and began browsing the files.

“Something funny?”

Yes.

Fili soon found a film, and the Yes assured him it was a good choice. Remembering last night’s confession about being cold, he snuggled him better into bed and embraced him gently.

“Are you happy?” He asked.

No.

“Can I do anything more for you?”

No. The closed depressed eyes proved it all. It wasn’t the present, it was the fact that he was immobilized.

“I’m going to do my best to make it better.” He told him, and when he loosened up a bit, it was evident he accepted the comfort the embrace gave him.

During the next week’s visit, Elrond was stunned with the progress.

“Why the change? Those beds are designed for immobilized people. The structure prevents bedsores.” Elrond hissed.

“He complained about it being uncomfortable.” Fili confessed.

Elrond just stared at him. “And how did he did that?”

“He’s conscious now. He can’t really move, but he can blink.” Fili told him.

“What’s the system?” Elrond asked.

“One for yes, and two for no.” Fili instructed.

“Let’s see if you’re right.” Elrond mumbled and after the eye examination he sat down.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked.

Yes.

“Are you in pain?”

No.

“Do you know what happened to you?”

Yes.

“Do you have headaches?” Elrond asked.

Yes.

“Is it constant?”

No.

The list of questions was endless, and soon from the medical ones, Elrond began asking about practical things.

“Do you like your current caretaker?” That one question draw Fili’s attention.

Yes. There was no hesitation.

“Is the care better after the change?”

Yes.

“Do you remember your previous caretaker?”

Yes.

“Would you like her to come back?”

No.

Elrond just smiled. “Your uncle is going to be thrilled to hear you’re able to communicate.”

No.

“You don’t want me to tell him?”

No.

“As you wish.” Elrond mumbled.

“We’re doubling the dose again. But after each you have to make sure his condition does not deteriorate. The drug is dangerous and without full clinical tests, so be cautious.” Elrond told him. “We’re adding more supplements, and we’re taking off these meds.” He began crossing out.

“Good luck kid, I hope you make it out.” Elrond told the boy before he left.

“And you take good care of him.” He scolded Fili.

“I will.” Fili assured him.

When the door finally closed, he sat down on the bed next to him.

“Are you really okay with me taking care of you?”

Yes.

“Are you tired?”

Yes.

“I’ll put on some music and you just try to relax.” He put on his iPod and turned on one of his favourite bands.


	5. Chapter 5

A year from when he began his job, a full year. And it was something memorable. Most would be surprised with the job he took, but he didn’t leave any doubt. His job had a purpose. Taking care of someone helpless who deserved all the help in the world. That day he awoke feeling a slim hand on his chest. Snuggling in with him. Not him embracing him, but the boy partly embracing him. The hand moved.

“This is the best reward.” He kissed the hand gently. The first proof that everything was healing. That his condition was improving. The best news of the year.

The boy gazed at his hand on Fili’s chest with disbelief.

“Can you try to move it again?” Fili asked gently.

There was huge hesitation in those beautiful eyes.

The hand shivered, and moved a tiny bit.

“You know this is big? Soon you might...” Fili smiled happily. But he saw fear in those dark eyes. “Don’t be scared, I’ll be with you all the way. I’m going to take care of you...” He gently took his trembling hand.

“I honestly think with time you’ll be back to normal.”

No.

“You will. You just have to believe and fight for it.”

He just stared without an answer.

“I believe you will get better. The meds are working.” He told him again.

The second big change was the first visit from his family.

Gimli was Kili’s cousin, and he just sat there and began chatting away.

“You can ask him question and he will answer.” Fili told him.

“He’ll blink, once is yes and two is no.” Fili told him.

“Really?” The short red head was stunned.

“Really.” Fili confirmed.

“Is he joking?”

No.

“Wow that’s great!” Gimli seemed frazzled.

Yes.

“I’m so glad you’re getting better! Some have lost all hope...” Gimli began talking more personally. Kili just stared at him.

“Has your uncle visited?”

No.

“Your mother?”

No.

Fili saw the pain in Kili’s eyes. His closest family rejecting him because of his inabilities. In the time when he needed them most.

“I’m so sorry...” Gimli seemed touched as well. “Do you want me to talk to my dad to talk to them?”

No.

“Would you like me to drag Dain here?”

No.

“Can I come and visit more often?”

Yes.

“Do you want me to bring some music, films and books?” Gimli asked.

Yes.

“Audio books or real books?” Gimli had no idea what would be better.

“Audio books are great.” Fili added.

“Fine, I’ll bring those.” Gimli nodded. “Can you eat or drink?”

No.

“Too bad, but when you do, I’ll smuggle you some of your favourites...” He winked at him.

The smile could be seen in Kili’s eyes.

“I bet that will happen with time.” Fili assured him.

“I’m so happy you’re getting better!” Gimli was dazzled.

“It’s a slow process, but he’s making great progress.” Fili told him.

“You’re lucky with this guy!” Gimli laughed.

Yes.

“When is Tauriel coming?” He asked.

“Next Saturday afternoon.” Fili told him.

“Great I’ll come over as well.” Gimli made an appointment.

Soon they had not only Tauriel visiting regularly, everyday they had someone coming. Tauriel, Gimli, Dain, Arwen, Eowyn and Faramir, encouraged by Gimli began showing up all the time. Always with gifts, always with warm words and encouragement. Praising every tiny step forward, building Kili up more than anyone could individually.


	6. Chapter 6

The slow moves of hands, and slowly the mimics coming back, were making their life better. It was so much easier to read him and his needs. Some things he was still shy about, but Fili was pushing at even more rehabilitation and exercise. They were fighting not to maintain muscles anymore, they were fighting for more mobility. To change his life.

“Try harder darling...” He kept pushing, stretching his limbs. At night he felt him move, the legs and hands moving, but during the day he seemed less active. So slowly Fili was trying to make him do something. To reach out. To try harder. The mobility was there but for some reason he wasn’t trying hard enough.

“You have to try!” Fili raised his voice. “Do it for me please! I know you can.”

No.

“You can!” Fili told him. “Your body is regenerating! Whatever they put in that drug it’s working, so push yourself!”

No.

Fili inhaled deeply. “Why not? Are you scared?” He shot.

Yes.

“Are you scared of failure?” He demanded seriously.

Yes.

“Are you scared you will disappoint me?” He asked.

Yes.

“You’re disappointing me now by not trying hard enough.” He grunted and went silent with another thought.

“Are you scared I will leave you if you get better?”

The tears were the only answer.

“Damn it! I want you to get better! And I’ll be by your side as long as you want me to!” He yelled at him. “Even if you won’t need me anymore.”

The question in those eyes was too much to bear.

“I’m here because I want to, not because I have to.” Fili embraced him tenderly, resting his head in Kili’s long beautiful hair. Inhaling the scent that was uniquely his. “I’m not going to leave you.”

The trembling could only be one thing, and the tears said it all. He was crying, his whole face was full of emotion not only his eyes, his lower lip was trembling, the shacking arms were embracing Fili as much as Fili was embracing him.

“So try harder for me please... and if you do, I’m going it make worth your time and effort...” Fili gently kissed him, wiping the tears off with his fingers. The small nod, was better than any blink ever.

The question in those deep eyes made Fili want to play.

“I’m going to use any method to make you work harder... even... this...” Fili’s hands traced Kili’s needy lustful body. That one thing was what always worked. And it worked as well this time. The annoyance on his face showed what Kili wanted.

“So if you want a night to remember...” Fili taunted with his fingers. “Work with me...” He began massaging his arms. “Lift them.” He ordered.

He seemed angry, his eyes flashing lightning. A low grunt coming from his neck. But he did what Fili demanded. Nearly thirty centimetres up before they dropped.

“Legs now!” Fili demanded. The move was less impressive, but the few centimetres and wiggling were more than he expected.

“Good!” Fili smiled happily. “Now follow my finger...” He waved his finger and the eyes followed, but the further it went the more he was forcing him to move his head. He realised a while ago  that the muscles of his back and neck were working now more or less properly. Giving him mobility which Kili refused to use.

“One more and you might get your reward for today...” Fili whispered gently. “Try humming...”He placed his fingers on his larynx. And the moment he felt the slight shivering, he knew they were reaching speech level. “Inhale deeply... and now exhale.”

“Would you like us to get rid of the inhalator?” He pointed to the machine.

There was a solid nod.

“Good boy...” He kissed him gently. “Let’s get you ready for your reward...” He lifted him with ease.

“But first a bath!” He announced and heard an annoyed grunt.

While washing him he did everything to hear more of those delightful meaningful grunts and hisses. Gasps and hums. Caressing his body, as well as massaging him, was only foreplay for what Fili had in mind.

He gently dried him and carried him back. His cock firm and trembling, his breath ragged and demanding.

“Are you ready for your reward?” He told him gently.

A decisive nod.

“So let’s get started...” He gently kissed a trail down his neck and later chest. The breathing becoming even more raspy and needy.

“You’ve been a very good boy today... you finally tried as hard as you should...” Fili kept praising him, licking a trail down. The shivers he felt under his fingers, the slight moves of his body were all proof he was getting way better.

Reaching his beautiful cock, was a reward in itself. The loud gasp he heard when taking in into his mouth was another reward. He saw the surprise on his face, the thrill of what he was doing. The eyes half closed and the blush on his cheeks.

Sucking he got another delightful meow from him, making his own blood run wild. It didn’t take long to reach his limit, the semen flowing into his mouth. But that very moment he heard the first real sound coming from his mouth. Not a grunt or a hiss, but a real sound. A loud yelp. Only then did Fili realised that two slim hands were holding his hair.

Scooping him into his arms, holding him tightly and whispering tender words, was a dream come true. There was something special about him, and no matter how they met, and if he would get better, Fili would stay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up he realised he was tangled in limbs and that made him happy. Kili was embracing him, one leg on Fili’s legs.

“Are you ready for another busy day?” He asked feeling him stir.

“Come on sleepy head, Elrond is coming today...” He lifted him just to wash him and give him meds.

Soon it was more and more things, but Fili was growing certain he should be able to speak. Should if he stopped hesitating and fearing everything.

“Stop hesitating... I can’t wait to hear your voice...” Fili taunted playing with his chest hairs in the bath.

He just grunted.

“Just try... do it for me...” Fili pleaded. But nothing.

It took him all evening of asking, begging, blackmailing.

“Do it for me...” Fili kissed him tenderly, holding him at night.

As he was falling asleep the shy hesitant ‘Thank you’ barely registered in his mind.

“You’re talking to me from now on.” Fili told him first thing in the morning, he saw panic but a smile at the same time.

“So talk to me please...” He gently began massaging his limbs.

“I’m not sure...” Kili mumbled.

“Of what...”

“Of what to say...” He admitted.

“Say what’s on your mind.” Fili pointed out.

“Thank you... I can’t even imagine how difficult it must be...” Kili whined.

“Not that difficult. My education led to something like this. It’s not like this was my dream job... but helping you just seems important to me.” Fili told him gently.

“You stopped your studies because you didn’t get a scholarship...” Kili remembered.

“I had no other choice.” Fili smiled. “When you get better, I’ll try to go back to school even if part time. But I’m not sure I want to.”

“I’m sorry...” Kili whined. “That you‘re stuck here with me...”

“I’m not. The care you had before wasn’t sufficient... that person didn’t care about you. I’m glad I was there to notice the subtle first changes. I’m glad I had to chance to narrow down the meds and enhance the right treatment.” Fili told him with a smile.

“I’m going to be in your debt forever.” Kili mumbled.

“Don’t mention it. It was worth seeing you get better... We still have a long way.” Fili told him tenderly.

“What’s next?” Kili was puzzled.

“First we need to get you eating and drinking normal things. Later it’s sitting up, basic mobility and eventually walking again. I trained your muscles the best way in your condition, but you’ll find yourself weakened.” Fili explained.

Kili looked dead terrified hearing the bad news.

“I’m going to be with you all the way.” Fili told him. “I’m personally going to take care of your exercises and training. You’re not going to be alone, or with strangers.”

“Thank you...” Kili mumbled and gently reached for his face, the shy kiss was a tender reward.

“Let’s get you ready, and you’re going to have to scare Elrond...” Fili lifted him, and the giggle clearly indicated Kili also found it amusing.

When the doctor came and began his routine check up, instead of blinking Kili answered stunning him.

“The progress is remarkable.” Elrond mumbled. “How much is he taking it right now?”

Fili quickly passed him the notes.

“That’s quite a lot...” The doctor seemed worried for some reason. “Are you experiencing headaches? Anxiety attacks?”

“Not really...” Kili noticed meekly.

“He gets nightmares.” Fili told him.

“One of the typical side effects...” Elrond seemed worried.

“What other side effects can we expect?” Fili asked him.

“Inability to focus, headaches, night terrors, problems with body heat, heat insensitivity. Huge appetite or lack of appetite.” Elrond counted out. “Those are the mild side effects.”

“The more serious ones?” Kili asked.

“Psychotic attacks, panic attacks, serious delusions... The list is pretty long.” Elrond continued.

“But will I regain movement?” Kili demanded.

“Your progress is tremendous, and unprecedented. This drug is not fully tested, and from what I know it will never enter the market.” Elrond hissed. “It’s a highly risky and illegal therapy, and what might happen if you continue to take a high dose...”

“What if I stop taking it?” Kili asked terrified.

“You might regress...” Elrond warned.

“So I’m doomed for taking it.” Kili mumbled. “Or being a fucking vegetable.”

“But the moment you start functioning we’ll lower the dose, keep you on your feet, but stop from regressing.” Elrond pointed out. “I hope you’ll continue to support him.” He glanced at Fili.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Fili assured him.

“I’m glad Gandalf’s opinion about you proved right.” Elrond shook Fili’s hand. “Keep an eye on him, he’s going to be a handful now.”

“I don’t mind.” Fili smiled.

“I can see that clearly.” Elrond winked and walked out.

“So ready for your next reward?” Fili asked.

“Reward for what?” Kili asked suspiciously.

“For finally gathering the courage to talk to me...” Fili kissed him.

“Hmm, so what do I get?” Kili asked slowly with a strange smile.

Fili lifted him with ease and made him sit on the sofa. As he predicted Kili’s back was holding him up with ease.

“I got this some time ago, hoping for some distraction and entertainment, but now it makes sense to set it up.” He smiled and pulled out the only luxury he dreamt about but could never afford.

“A play station?” Kili asked stunned. “How am I suppose to?”

“Just like any other thing with your hands.” Fili teased him.

Kili just hissed and pouted.

“You’ll manage just fine. I bet you’re going to beat my ass... I never played anything like this.” He admitted.

It turned out Kili didn’t succeed as easily. His hands seemed numb, which irritated him.

Fili decided on easy games, but still he could see the frustration built up. “We need to train.”

“You don’t.” Kili hissed with spite.

“You’re still better than me.” He admitted lightly.

“If not medicine what do you want to do? And why did you change your mind?” The sudden question shocked him. It was evidently a deeply thought out question.

“It just... my dream was to save people. My mom, when she died... I just wanted to save her.” Fili confessed. “But the longer I was studying it... the less it seemed perfect for me.”

“What about your family? Didn’t they protest when you took a gap year?” Kili continued interrogating.

“I don’t have any family.” Fili answered truthfully.

“So, when she died...” Kili looked at him sternly.

“Nothing much. I was raised in an orphanage.” Fili just shrugged.

“That sucks...” Those words were blunt and honest.

“Tough luck.” Fili inhaled deeply.

“So what next?” Kili asked strained.

“Nothing yet... This is a mid-stop before I make my decision.” Fili told him. “And I’m glad I’m doing something meaningful.”

Kili looked at him with a strange light in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Fili smiled and kissed him tenderly. “It was worth it.”

“What about your family?” Fili suddenly realised. Almost two years and no one apart from his distant cousins visited.

“My dad’s dead.” Kili grunted. “My mom...” He seemed lost and frazzled. “She said I’m dead.”

“What?” Fili growled.

“When I landed in hospital... She came, but she began yelling that I’m dead... and when they told her that in fact I’m not... she yelled that I’m as good as dead... a fucking vegetable and that they should turn off all the life support... Later she just didn’t come again...” Kili told him slowly.

“That sucks...” Those words were blunt and honest.

“She was always like that... Far from what a mother should be life...” Kili grunted.

“So who raised you?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Mainly my uncle... nannies, uncles, aunts, school, teachers...” Kili looked down sadly.

“Just like me... a lot of people means no one...” Fili realised.

“No one.” Kili nodded.

“So what did you study?” Fili asked.

“I graduated already.” Kili admitted slowly. “I finished high school three years early.”

Fili just smiled brightly. “So what was your masters?”

“IT.” Kili smiled.

“Wow.” Fili smiled. “So were you planning to get a job?”

“I was working for my uncle.” Kili nodded. “Now... everything seems impossible...”

“Not true... you’ll be able to use a computer once you gain full mobility with your hands.” Fili smiled.

“We’re just a few steps away from putting you back on your feet.” He assured him with a tender kiss.

“You really think so?” Kili had tears in his eyes.

“I know so.” Fili held him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Kili was more scared than ever in his life. His whole life crumbled, he could hear what was going on around him, but he had no idea why. The sounds of the hospital, the doctors, nurses and machines. Later it was just emptiness, coldness. He had no idea where he was, but he was alone most of the time. The nurse came in rarely, and the idea that he was alone hurt him. When she would come she would scold him for making the bed dirty. Changing was the worst, she never got him off the bed without complaining and causing him pain.

His life was hell. He was trapped inside his body. Cold, uncomfortable, and in pain. So much pain. She never took care of him, the sores and rashes torturing him. Hell and endless pain. He could hear her scolding him, despite his inability to do anything. He had no touch with reality, he couldn’t tell the change of time. Apart from the rare visits from the doctor, everything was the same. Tauriel dropped by rarely, always chatting and always cheerful, as if she was trying to cure his pain with her energy. And she did. The first time she scolded his nurse he was cheering inside. The second time, he could tell from her voice that she was dead furious.

And then the sudden unexpected change. The most gorgeous guy ever walked in. He had slightly curly blond hair and the bluest eyes in the world. Kili had no idea why he was there, but when the blond sat down and calmly explained what he was doing there, Kili felt scared. This man would see him naked... He would clean up after him, change the dreadful pads and tubes... The first time Kili was cringing inside, but his hands were tender. He was strong, lifting him with ease and carrying him gently.

Gentle. That one word described his new caretaker. He quickly noticed the rash and swollen hurting places, and ignoring any modesty he gently used some special lotion. Calm soothing words. Warmth.

Talking to him as if he was human. He would turn on the TV, play good music, play audio books. He was always there, doing everything possible to make him more comfortable.

Kili was stunned when the first time he gentle began massaging and exercising his legs and arms, talking about how important it was to keep them in good shape. Kili always hated biology in school, his knowledge in the topic limited, but now listening to that calm deep voice explaining things about muscles was soothing.

When their lives settled into a rhythm Kili felt relieved. He was safe for once. The care always gentle and tender. He was never scolded anyone, the blond calmly cleaning up, washing him and changing the bed. Apart from those shameful moments he would play Kili TV shows, good music and books. The sudden intellectual stimulation made Kili sometimes tired a bit, but it made him feel real again.

He loved the baths, and the massages in water. Those hands always tender, and careful. Those strong fingers making his skin relax.

Sometime later he found himself desperate to talk to him. Desperate to connect to him, desperate to feel those fingers in a less decent way... He had no idea when he began calling him The Best Person in the World, but that notion carried it all. How much it was important that he was gentle and kind. How astonishingly good this person was. He kept wondering how altruistic you had to be, to be so sacrificing for others. But he never voiced any complaint, no matter what time of day or night he was always there, taking care of him. Making sure he took the meds, which Kili now realised the previous nurse often forgot, and making sure everything was working properly.

He had no idea when he began impatiently waiting to see him in the doorway. Wondering what was is the second room. His mind began wandering many ways. His head filling with codes again. For years he suffered from insomnia, but the less he slept the better codes he wrote. Now he couldn’t write, but his head was full of new ideas and codes. His mind now calm and safe began venturing wild ways.

Then Tauriel came, and Kili felt jealous. She flirted and chatted with his caretaker, but soon the conversation focused on him. They talked about what to do to make him more comfortable, and the decision that Tauriel would come every week was stunning. Kili tried looking at them but he felt even more helpless. He wanted to talk with them so desperately.

“You’re his type blond and strong...” Tauriel’s words made Kili want to choke her, if he could.

Later the conversation was all about him, what he liked, what music he listened to and what books he liked. But when they began talking about the accident Kili wanted to die. It was so depressing and so sad he wanted to cry with Tauriel. He was crying inside, his body unable to make tears. He held her tightly, assuring her everything was going to be fine, and Kili could only pray for the same.

The next day finally his wounds healed a bit, and the trainings made him feel much better, despite having no movement at all. It was so thrilling to feel those warm hands brush his skin, that he just wished to get more and more.

But the best thing was that he continued talking to him. Like to a normal person.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked gently.

 _I’m much better that you are here now with me._ Kili wanted to answer.

Kili had no idea when he became so sensitive to touch, every single stroke of muscles making him anxious and needy. He could feel the gentle move on his skin, and he just wished to get more and more. But the result was more than he could handle, he needed so much more...

“Relax... I’m not going to hurt you...” He whispered tenderly. “I’m going to take care of you, and I’m going to make sure you’re healthy and clean.”

 _Thank you..._ Kili prayed to tell him one day. He so desperately wanted to reach out, but no matter how hard he tried nothing really worked.

Then the most shameful thing happened. Un-tubed, in the bath, feeling the tender touch...

“Just relax honey...” He whispered. “This is the best part of the day for both of us.”

Wanting so much more... His deceitful body betrayed him in a way most shameful way to imagine... The blond tactfully didn’t comment at all, he just continued his task, and Kili wanted to just drown in the water and die.

“Let’s get you back to bed...” He was lifted out of the water with ease, carefully dried and laid  back on the bed. He didn’t want to be alone in bed... he wanted to feel his body, to feel his hands, to touch him and be touched by him.

The blond just lightly chuckled as if he could hear his thoughts.

Soon it was as if he could seriously read his mind, he knew when Kili was tired, when he wanted to stop watching TV, or when he felt like a bath. He loved the massages, he loved the tender care. He loved those strong fingers touching him gently.  Sometimes he felt strange, his body pulsing as if demanding to move. But he couldn’t, he was a fucking vegetable... Left alone to die.

“Shall we try the blinking thing?” He asked him. “One for yes and two for no.”

“Do you understand?” He asked.

Kili just stared at him. What kind of stupid question was that? Blinking? What good would that do? He couldn’t fucking move anything... But the blond was staring at him waiting, so out of sheer annoyance Kili just closed his eyes and opened again, only later realizing he actually blinked.

“Good, so are you in pain?”

 _I’m fucking paralyzed and I practically don’t feel my whole body, of course it was painful just not physical..._ No.

“That’s very good!” The blond’s dimples drove him crazy. “Do you know where you are?”

 _Like fuck, this is some stupid hospital, but_ NO.

“Do you remember the accident?”

 _Do you think I could dream about anything else now?_ YES.

“Do you know who I am?” The blond asked slowly.

YES. _You’re the only other person here._

The questions continued on end boring Kili deeply, he was happy they were talking even if it was some bizarre way, but the very idea that he couldn’t say what he wanted to drove him insane with frustration.

Until the day the blond pushed him to speak. And finding his voice wasn’t easy. Kili was getting anxious, the blond was doing way too much, he was way too caring and considerate, so much so that Kili felt worthless. Unworthy of all the attention and care. He loved everything about him, the bright sparkling blue eyes, the tender smile, the gentle hands. He loved the way his lips curved in a smile, he loved the delicate touch and care. He loved the way the blond took his time to satisfy his needy body.

His care was even better now, and the communication gave more comfort than Kili expected. He had no idea why the blond was doing so much, but the move to his room, resting in his arms, the tender embrace chasing away the nightmares, Kili felt happy.

Kili felt strange, whatever drug he was taking it was making him feel strange. His nightmares were one problem, but the immense sexual urges and the desperate need to satisfy them was something he never experienced. Not to that level. His body felt strange, he often felt waves of tingling down through his system, he felt shivers of muscles on his whole body.


	9. Chapter 9

Kili awoke feeling energetic. The warm arms were around him.

“You’re awake already?” The blond gently whispered to him.

“I keep getting nightmares.” Kili whispered gently.

“The side effect.” Fili reminded him.

“I better get used to it.” Kili mumbled.

“Today we’re going to do something special...” Fili declared.

“Special?” Kili glanced at him with wide startled eyes.

“Get up sleeping beauty!” Fili laughed and lifted him gently. “Time for an exciting day.”

“Exciting?” Kili beamed happily.

“First we need to get you washed and dressed.” Fili carried him to the bathroom.

Soon Kili was dressed and fresh, but when Fili put him on the wheelchair he stopped smiling.

“Where are we going?” Kili felt agitated.

“Wait and see.” Fili laughed, and pushed him towards the door. “You’re not unconscious anymore, so it’s time to see the world.”

Kili reached back to put his hand on Fili’s, it felt so strange to be let out of the cage.

“What’s this place?” Kili asked all of a sudden.

“It’s Rivendell Rehabilitation and Extended Care Centre.” Fili explained. “A big part is a clinic with all kinds of doctors, nurses and care units, but there is a long term care unit, with apartments like the one we’re in. You’re in the posh version.”

“I can imagine.” Kili hissed. “So where are we going?”

“I booked something special for us.” Fili kissed his hair gently.

Kili impatiently gazed around, unconsciously moving his head sideways. Fili just smiled seeing his eagerness.

“Swimming pool?” Kili yelped.

“Not a normal one. It’s a special salt pool for rehabilitation.” Fili explained. He opened the door.

After undressing Kili, he undressed himself and placed clean towels within reach.

“Ready?” He asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Kili mumbled as Fili lifted him with ease.

Fili gently placed him in the pool, walking in himself. “The temperature?” He asked gently.

“Fine.” Kili nodded stunned with the feeling of salt water. “I feel so light...”

“Physics!” Fili laughed and gently let Kili lie in the water. “Now move your hands.”

“Can I get a kiss?” Kili whined.

“Of course you can Darling...” He gently pressed their lips together. “Now move your legs! We’re here to rehabilitate you!”

“What?” Kili complained feeling those beloved hands move away.

“The water will let you move... So come to me...” Fili swam away and taunted.

\------

Kili loved the pool, the feeling of mobility was stunning, the water making it easy. After the pool Fili took him to many different tests and units, and slowly he was doing more and more exercise. Fili always by his side, always supporting him and holding him tight. And always praising him.

But the real breakthrough was Gimli carrying his laptop. Kili could clearly remember leaving the laptop at his uncle’s apartment before his trip. His main tool at work. And when he touched the keyboard again, he realised his hands could work again. His fingers were tingling to type.

“Give it a go!” Fili encouraged.

“Do you think?” Kili asked him slowly.

“I suggested it.” Fili embraced him and pulled the laptop closer.

“I...” Kili hesitated, but the temptation was too strong. He had countless codes in his head.

“Go ahead!” Fili kissed him tenderly.

Kili nodded and slowly turned it on.

Later Fili regretted his idea a bit, but seeing Kili with a solid reason to live was worth it. Kili was focused and dedicated. He was working like crazy, his fingers flying over the keyboard with light speed. The hidden mobility brought to life. Fili was still aware Kili was holding back. His muscles now much stronger, his legs and hands with a lot of mobility. His back strong from swimming, his neck keeping his head up with ease.

The laptop was a great idea. Now he could chat with his friends, he could write down his ideas, Fili knew he had. He felt a bit pushed aside. But he loved to see him full of energy. Kili was no so full of energy, and from his friends he knew this was his real self. Crazy and hyperactive. But the tender smiles sent his way assured him that Kili wanted him near.

\-----

“Are you ready?” Fili asked him slowly. Kili was now handing on special suspension for walking practise, and with a special bar to hold on to.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Kili’s eyes were terrified.

“I’m with you all the way.” Fili assured him with a tender kiss.

“What if I fail?” Kili was hesitant.

“I will catch you.” Fili assured him warmly.

“Let’s do this.” Kili smiled and did a first very hesitant step, the lines keeping him up. “I feel strange...”

“It’s a first try, you’re ready.” Fili reminded him. “Just do it.”

Kili nodded and slowly he put his foot down. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t comfortable, but Kili was standing.

“We’re going to practise here every day till you walk on your own.” Fili told him.

“Fucking fantastic...” Kili growled trying to make one more step. “It’s almost like parachuting...” He hissed looking at the lines. “Just like the fucking crazy accident that brought me here...”

“That brought us together.” Fili supplied.

“That brought us together.” Kili smiled happily.

\------

“Are you ready for your reward?” Fili had a smug smile on his face. When Kili confessed he was determined to stop using the pads and tubes, and that he wanted to... Fili could only support him with all his heart.

He often had to carry him to the bathroom on demand, but seeing Kili finally really regain confidence was beautiful and touching.

“Reward?” Kili asked suspiciously.

“Dropping the urine bag means dropping other tubes as well.” Fili smiled. “We’re still going to have to go slow and cautiously, but it’s high time we tried.”

“Tried what?” Kili’s eyes were all fear now.

“Try this...” Fili smiled and walked to the main room, just to come back with a tray. He had already consulted the doctor and several websites. They were starting with standard baby food for allergic children, hoping the stomach will restart properly.

“Can I really?” Kili was hesitant again, he feared all kind of stomach problems that might occur now, making it even more humiliating... Not that Fili ever showed him he had problems taking care of him.

“Elrond gave us a green light. But we’re starting from a light diet.” Fili passed him the bowl.

“Here goes nothing...” Kili took a tiny bit on the spoon and put it in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Fili held him tight only to let him go. Kili trembled, his legs still a bit weak, but he wanted to stand on his own. And with Fili’s encouragement he did. Even the fact that soon later he dropped back into Fili's arm did not diminish the moment of triumph. 

The clapping and cheering from his friends was the best.

“You’re fucking amazing!” Tauriel first kissed Fili, just to run to Kili and hold him tightly.

Gimli had tears in his eyes, but Dain held his hand firmly.

“This calls for a special celebration!” Dain decided.

“Thank you!” Gimli held Fili’s hand.

Fili could see the emotion clearly in Kili’s eyes. The thrill of achieving so much. “He did all the hard work himself.” Fili brushed it off.

“He did it for you.” Gimli added tenderly.

Fili saw Kili sway a bit and swiftly he was at his side with an arm around him.

“Soon I’ll walk on my own!” Kili declared.

“Of course you will!” Fili gently smiled.

\-----

“Do you think we could get out of here?” Kili suddenly asked one day.

“I was thinking of going out more...” Fili told him.

“Really?” Kili’s eyes were wide and thrilled.

“We’re going for a short trip.” Fili kissed him gently.

Going to the local park seemed like nothing, but for Kili it was thrilling. He was sitting on the chair and Fili was slowly pushing him. The fresh air, the people walking around, the energy of the place was catching.

When a ball was thrown near the chair, Kili was totally shocked when a dog, came running. The huge Labrador grabbed the ball, but seeing Kili he immediately came over with it. He placed it in his lap.

“What?” Kili wanted to squirm.

“He wants you to throw it.” Fili chuckled.

“You do?” Kili asked the dog, but the waving tail and eager eyes said it all. With effort Kili lifted his hand over his head and threw the ball. But the moment the dog caught the ball he rushed back.

“Where did you go you stupid fucker?” A loud voice called out, the dog raised his head, but swiftly continued with the ball towards Kili.

“There you are!” The owner of the voice was short and red haired, and his hair was simply crazy.

“Come here you stupid...” The man stopped yelling and paused surprised seeing them.

“I’m sorry if he disturbed you.” He apologised. “But he keeps running away.” He attached the lead to the dog. “I’m Nori, by the way.” He introduced himself. “And this is Azog.”

“I’m Fili and this is Kili.” Fili said calmly.

“I’m sorry for him, but he’s just a stupid mutt.” Nori complained.

“We don’t mind.” Fili spoke for both of them.

The dog looked at Kili fascinated and try to put the ball back on his legs.

“Do you mind if I play with him a bit?” Kili asked hesitantly. This was the first stranger he spoke to since his accident.

“Why not!” Nori passed him the lead.

“Can I?” Kili pointed to the lead.

“Just don’t be surprised if he runs off again.” Nori grimaced a bit.

“You won’t run off, will you?” Kili gently patted the dog, slowly he reached for the ball and threw it.

Nori was all energy and after the few awkward moments he began chatting away. Soon they learnt he was a designer, and he was temporarily dog sitting his brother’s dog.

“He got married recently, and the dog in fact belongs to his husband.” Nori added shyly.

“That’s great!” Fili smiled honestly.

“Could we play with him again?” Kili gently patted the dog.

“Of course!” Nori smiled eagerly. “Tomorrow around four?” He proposed.

“We’d love to!” Fili held Kili’s hand tenderly. It was a happy afternoon. Making a new friend, playing with the dog brought a huge smile to Kili’s face.

“Do you think we could meet him again for dinner?” Kili asked him slowly.

“You’re ready to eat in public?” Fili asked him gently.

Kili nodded a bit anxiously

“Let’s do a huge pizza party!” Fili smiled at him.

“Pizza party?” Kili asked worried.

“There is a good pizza house nearby.” Fili proposed. “We could invite your friends, Nori and just hang out.”

“Arwen?” Kili proposed.

“Let’s do it! I’ll give them a call and book a huge table.” Fili kissed him tenderly.

\-----

Nori was a bit stunned with the proposition, but eagerly took the invitation. Kili’s friends were even more surprised when they got an invitation to the restaurant, but they all came.

“You’re shitting me!” Gimli held Kili tightly.

“I’m not!” Kili smiled.

“His first pizza, so we decided to celebrate!” Fili announced.

“Great idea!” Faramir ordered some beers.

“So what are we eating?” Arwen asked taking a seat neat to Eowyn.

“Everything! I already ordered everything on the menu.” Kili told her. “If I’m finally eating pizza, I’m planning to try as many kinds as possible!”

“We’ll gladly help you!” Dain declared taking a seat. “So any more walking shows today?” He asked with a smirk.

Kili glanced at Fili and reached out. Slowly but surely he stood up holding Fili’s hand. After a moment he sat back down.

Gimli began clapping. “It’s hard to believe you were a vegetable just two years ago.” His crude joke made Kili laugh like crazy.

“A hearing vegetable.” Kili winked.

“That’s so unbelievable!” Nori admitted with a huge smile.

“No more parachuting, even if you start walking normally!” Tauriel pointed her finger at Kili.

“Geee and here I was trying to talk Fili into a jump! You ruined my plan!” Kili laughed carefree.

“No more jumping, or I’ll personally tie you to a chair!” Gimli threatened him with a huge grin.

\------

“So what did you want to talk about?” Gimli asked Kili slowly, Kili specifically asked him to come alone, and the moment he asked Fili to step out Gimli knew it was serious.

“I need to know what’s going on with my trust fund.” Kili told him slowly, he was certain Gimli knew at least a bit about the family situation.

“You will have to give me power of attorney.” Gimli told him slowly. “Does Fili know about your situation?”

Kili just shook his head.

“When were you suppose to take over the trust fund?” Gimli asked slowly.

“Twenty five.” Kili mumbled.

“Next year?” Gimli looked surprised, his brain began thinking. “I’m going to sort it out.”

“I’d like to change things.” Kili whispered.

“What kind of things?” Gimli asked him slowly.

“My dad left me a house... Check what’s going on with it, it was in the trust fund coverage.” Kili told him.

“So Balin must be handling it as well.” Gimli nodded. “Are you planning to come back to your old job?”

“No.” Kili shook his head. “I don’t want to work like that anymore. I’ve got some plans, but I want to be independent.”

“I feel for you.” Gimli admitted. “I’ll look into everything.” He assured him again.

\-------

Balin was surprised when Gimli made an official appointment. He normally just dropped by, but this sounded strange.

“So how can I help you?” The old lawyer asked him slowly.

“I’m here to enquire about the state of Kili’s finances.” Gimli told him slowly.

“On whose behalf?” Balin asked suspiciously.

“Kili’s.” Gimli slowly passed him the power of attorney documents.

“Really?” Balin was suspicious. “Kili is...”

“He signed it personally.” Gimli assured him.

Balin careful read the document again crossing his brows.

“What information interests you?” Balin asked slowly.

“Yearly cost of healthcare, total sum on the trust fund and real estate inventory.” Gimli told him slowly.

“Come over...” Balin gazed in his schedule. “On Tuesday at ten a.m. I will have all the documents ready.”

“I’ll be there.” Gimli nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Balin glanced at the power of attorney documents, it seemed authentic. But Kili was...

He picked up his phone and called Elrond’s number.

“Doctor Rivendell? Balin Fundin speaking.” Balin said slowly.

“How can I help you Mr. Fundin?” Elrond asked him carefully.

“What is the medical condition of Kildare Durin?” Balin asked.

“Improving.” Elrond spoke enigmatically, Kili told him clearly not to give out detailed information.

“Is he capable of independent legal decisions?” Balin asked slowly.

“Definitely yes.” Elrond told him.

“For fuck’s sake!” Balin hung up, and pulled the document closer. In his hand he had one more document, one issued by court almost two years ago. One in conflict with the current document handed in by Gimli.

\------

“What do you mean he’s incapacitated legally?” Gimli’s voice was loud and furious.

“His mother issued a court order two years ago, half a year after the accident.” Balin told him slowly.

“Fucking bitch! So she has now full legal control of him, and of his possessions?” Gimli asked him grimly.

“Yes.” Balin inhaled.

“Are you with me or against me?” Gimli growled at him.

“Is he really capable of independent legal decisions?” Balin had to make sure.

“Yes. He’s fully conscious.” Gimli told him.

“Are you doing this for his good?” Balin held his hand firmly.

“He deserves a normal life, he is fighting really hard to get back to normal. This news will ruin him.” Gimli was sad. “So she’s in charge?”

“Of course not! She did the paperwork and she’s busy in Norway right now.” Balin smiled. “Everything is in my hands.”

“Can you at least tell me how much we’re trying to get back?” Gimli asked him.

“You still need to go through court to give him legal capability again.” Balin pointed out.

“I’m aware of that.” Gimli nodded.

“The Erebor’s medical insurance is still paying for the care. Thorin made sure of that.” Balin told him. “The trust fund is almost untouched, so it’s basically half a billion.”

“What about real estate? Kili said his dad left a house.” Gimli said slowly.

“I have the inventory here.” Balin passed him. “There is an apartment in London, a house in Norway, and a house in Virginia Beach.”

“What’s the state of the real estate?” Gimli asked slowly.

“London is often used by Thorin or his mother, Dain’s dad visits the Norway family regularly and he currently uses that one. But Virginia Beach is empty.”

“What’s the condition?” Gimli asked.

“Prime. I have a property manager inspect it several times a year.” Balin told him.

“I’d like the keys.” Gimli said slowly. “I want to inspect it myself.”

“You may.” Balin opened a drawer and pulled out the keys. “I trust you with them until Kili gains full legal capability again.”

\------

“I got the keys and the address.” Gimli gave everything to Kili.

“What about the fund?” Kili asked slowly with worry.

“Your mother...” Gimli inhaled deeply. “We’re going to have go to court.”

“Court?” Kili inhaled desperately.

“She incapacitated you two years ago.” Gimli dropped the bomb.

Kili just opened his mouth and looked stunned. “Can we undo it?”

“It will take a while, but I’m going to arrange a court hearing with Balin.” Gimli told him. “I’m going to ask my dad to help too.”

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.” Kili inhaled with pain.

“If we don’t sort this out... legally you can’t even leave this place, even if your condition is favourable now.” Gimli made him realise.

“So legally I can’t take a piss without her permission.” Kili hissed.

“Basically.” Gimli nodded. “But it can be undone.”

“Good.” Kili agreed with pain. “Do you think I could?” He reached for the keys.

“You should.” Gimli smiled.

\------

Fili was surprised how gloomy Kili suddenly became. No matter how much he asked Kili seemed withdrawn. So much so he stopped fighting and trying.

“Baby... You’ve given up?” He asked tenderly.

Kili looked up to him with tears in his eyes. The sudden breakdown shocked both of them.

Fili pulled him into his lap, and gently began rocking.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Fili asked him gently.

“My mom is a fucking bitch...” Kili mumbled.

“Your mom?” Fili asked.

Kili just nodded. Fili already knew she never came to visit and Kili hated her for some reason.

“She got me incapacitated.” Kili cried. “I can’t do anything...”

“Bullshit! You can do anything you want! You can walk, you can talk, you can eat... screw her!” Fili told him firmly. “It’s her loss, she lost a son!”

“But she’s in charge of everything...” Kili continued sobbing.

“She can’t control you. Not anymore.” Fili reminded him.

“What do you mean?” Kili asked.

“You’re alive, you’re so much better... We can manage fine without her.” Fili assured him.

“I’d love to get out of here... To just forget about it all...” Kili cried.

“We can arrange that.” Fili told him. “It will take just a bit or arranging with Elrond to get you a medical supply and we can go wherever we want.”

“But she’s in charge of my money...” Kili cried.

“But not of mine.” Fili reminded him. “She can’t keep you incapacitated if you’re better, no court would agree to that. We could get a lawyer and get things done, so that you can decide what you want to do later.”

“You’d do that for me?” Kili embraced his neck tenderly.

“I’d do anything for you, I thought you already knew that.” Fili laughed. “So if there is something you want, just name it!”

With shaking hands Kili reached to the drawer and pulled out a key ring and a note.

“I want to go there.” Kili passed him a note with the address.

“Your wish is my command.” Fili joked. “But we might need a car first.”

“I don’t have money to buy a car... I have no idea where my old car is...” Kili complained.

“I know a certain dog sitter with a car... and he’s crazy enough to go on a weekend trip with us.” Fili winked at him.

“If it’s nice over there, do you think we could stay?” Kili begged.

“We will stay, if you want.” Fili assure him, leaving all the decisions in Kili’s hands.


	12. Chapter 12

Nori was thrilled with the idea of a trip, but Azog was even more thrilled. He quickly agreed to give them a lift, and even the huge amount of luggage did not scare him off.

“Kili’s meds and stuff.” Fili explained.

“Looks like you’re moving.” Nori joked.

“We might stay longer if Kili likes it there.” Fili nodded.

“Sounds fine by me! At least we’ll have a place to go out of town!” Nori laughed and began pushing the things in.

The drive wasn’t short, but Kili sitting on the back seat with the dog in his lap seemed happy.

“That already makes it worth it.” Nori pointed to the boy sleeping on the sleeping dog.

“He needed it.” Fili smiled.

“We all need to get away sometimes.” Nori nodded.

“So what are you designing now?” Fili asked.

“A typical store job, arranging decorations and merchandise.” Nori gasped. “It’s annoying.”

“Why?” Fili asked.

“Lots of work and little praise.” Nori grimaced. “But it does pay the bills.”

“I know the story.” Fili nodded. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Nah I’m fine. I should become a pro driver at least it would pay better...” Nori growled with a smile.

Fili laughed and pulled the map closer. “We should be there in less than an hour.”

“It’s almost nightfall.” Nori complained.

\------

When they finally arrived Nori was speechless.

“Let’s find the keys.” Fili mumbled pulling the key ring.

“Are you sure it’s the right address?” Nori hissed. “I don’t want to get shot for trespassing!”

“It’s the right address!” Kili assured him.

“I hope you’re right!” Nori grimaced and as soon as Fili opened the gate he drove in.

“It’s amazing!” Nori’s eyes were wide as they drove up to the house.

“My dad never did simple.” Kili giggled like a girl. “This was his dream home, my best childhood memories are from here.”

“What happened later?” Nori asked slowly.

“He died.” Kili grimaced.

“I’m sorry...” Nori told him gently.

“I barely remember him now.” Kili admitted.

“Are you ready?” Fili announced holding the keys. “I found the right ones!”

Azog stretched lazily and jumped out of the car and rushed to scout the area.

“Are you ready?” Fili gently lifted him.

“I’m ready.” Kili beamed.

“I just love this place!” Nori announced carrying in the bags.

Fili was speechless, but the smile on Kili’s face was the best reward.

“It looks just like I remember!” Kili was very happy.

“Where is our room?” Fili asked him.

“Upstairs first room on the right.” Kili pointed.

“Let’s take a look!” Fili smiled. He smiled seeing the posh luxurious room. “It’s surprisingly clean.”

“I bet Gimli handled it.” Kili smiled.

“I bet he did.” Fili kissed him gently. “Do you want to walk around by yourself?” He suggested, but Kili just nuzzled his neck and held on tightly.

“Let’s get something to eat and go to bed, it was a long day.” Fili proposed tenderly.

“Sounds like a dream.” Kili whispered gently.

\------

The weekend at the house was soothing. Being away from the rehabilitation centre, from the equipment, doctors and nurses. Just them and the last two years pushed aside.

“So you’re both staying?” Nori asked them Sunday Morning.

“Yeah, we’re staying.” Kili told him their decision.

Nori just inhaled deeply and glanced around. “I’m not surprised.” He admitted. “Would you like Azog to stay here with you?”

“Won’t your brother miss him?” Fili asked slowly.

“He’ll come back in two weeks, so I’ll pick him up before that.” Nori smiled.

Kili gently patted the dog’s head. “We’d love him to stay a bit with us.”

“So it’s decided. I’ll give you a call. If you want me to bring more things just let me know and I’ll drop by your apartment.” Nori declared.

Kili even got up and waved to him with a huge smile.

“I’m glad we came here, but I think it’s time to get back to work.” Fili embraced him giving him something to lean on as they saw Nori to the gate.

“Work?” Kili grimaced.

“We’ve got a fully equipped gym, that’s all we need.” Fili guided him back into the house. “We still need to make you stronger.”

“We need a car.” Kili complained. “I’m going to call Gimli.”

“So he’s your lawyer now?” Fili asked. Kili simply nodded. “Good at least you can trust him.” Fili was full support, having Kili’s back no matter what.

\------

When Gimli arrived at the end of the week he had some bad and some good news.

“I got most of the paperwork done, but the final decision will be issued by court. That means you will have to show up at the initial hearing.” Gimli explained.

“When is it?” Kili asked.

“In three weeks.” Gimli told him.

“Why so long?” Kili demanded.

“They have to notify all parties involved...” Gimli’s voice was low.

“What if she causes trouble?” Kili’s voice was trembling.

“We’ll call for a full medical evaluation.” Gimli explained. “Your doctors will be called to testify in court, and the court will appoint experts to evaluate your physical and mental condition.”

“Will the doctors have to talk about my therapy?” Kili asked slowly.

“Why does that concern you?” Gimli asked suspiciously.

“Fili said that one of the therapies they used... is experimental... even illegal.” He admitted slowly.

Gimli’s eyes went narrow. “So it would be best to avoid details in court.” He admitted.

“It would be best.” Kili nodded.

“I’ll be mindful.” Gimli spoke strongly. “I’m going to get this done the best way possible.”

“One more thing...” Kili whispered. “We have to arrange it some way that Fili doesn’t meet them.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Gimli asked.

“The last thing we need is them accusing him of taking advantage of me, and molesting me, and you know my mother.” Kili pointed out.

“I get your point.” Gimli inhaled deeply. “I’ll personally pick you up and drive you there.”

“Thank you.” Kili held his hand with emotion.

“Keep your head up, you deserve all the help you can get.” Gimli smiled. “I’ll try to get it done in one court hearing.”

\-------

At first Kili was really worried that Fili would be offended, but when he explained why he was going to go with Gimli alone Fili began protesting for different reasons.

“I understand, it’s a private legal matter and you’re probably going to face your family. But I’m your health caretaker, and there is no way I’m going to let anything happen to you.” Fili pointed out. “The drive is long, and the court hearing won’t be short either, you will have to spend a night away.”

Kili had tears in his eyes realising how long it would take. He could make a few hours without him, but not two or three days.

“I’m going with you, I don’t need to be in the courtroom, but I want to be around just in case.” Fili told him. “Even if that means waiting in the car.”

He gently embraced Kili and brought him closer. “I wouldn’t forgive myself if anything happens to you.”

“I love you...” Kili gently rested his head in Fili’s hair.

“I love you too.” Fili assured him for the millionth time. “And I’m going to be by your side.”

\------

A few days later Nori dropped by, followed by a huge man with tattoos on his head, and a short boy with the same red hair.

“This is my brother Ori, and his husband Dwalin.” Nori introduced them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Ori flashed a shy smile.

“Where is my dog?” The huge man demanded, and soon Azog came running stunned to see him again.

Azog rushed to him, just to lie down, show his belly and whine like a puppy.

The huge man turned out to be well read, a bit crude but nice. The tiny Ori immediately made friends with Kili and both of them chatted all day.

"We made two new friends..." Fili joked later when they were finally alone.

"But we lost a dog..." Kili whined.

"We'll get another one some day." Fili assured him. "Once everything is over."

"Once it's over." Kili agreed.

\------

When the day came, Fili packed a full first aid kit, with anything he could think of as useful in an emergency. Kili was shaken. Fili could see it in his eyes, and the legal matter that needed to be dealt with, it was taking a toll on him. He didn’t want to push Kili in telling him the details, but he was glad that he pushed him enough to force himself to go with them. The whole drive he held Kili’s hand, trying to show as much support as he could. Gimli didn’t say anything, he just packed the bags into the car, and later the wheelchair.

“I’m not going in with you.” Fili explained. “But I’m going to be nearby in case anything happens.”

“It’s Kili’s decision.” Gimli pointed out.

“I’m not going to follow you both into the court room.” Fili assured him.

“It’s nothing personal. But if his mother comes, she’s...” Gimli tried to find the right word.

“Conservative.” Kili supplemented.

“I was thinking more along the line of ‘prejudicial.’’ Kili admitted.

“I was trying to be polite.” Gimli mumbled.

“She doesn’t even know I’m gay.” Kili confessed. “But if I told her she would make my life hell.”

“Worst hell than leaving you all alone after your accident?” Fili asked slowly.

“You have no idea...” Gimli mumbled and focused on the road.

\------

They stayed at Gimli’s for the night, and Fili had to hold Kili close all night. It was a terrifying sleepless night, full of crying and depression. No matter what Fili said, Kili was devastated with the idea what his mother did and what he had to face in court.

“You just have to go in, say your mind, speak up and prove you’re alive.” Fili tried to make him realise.

“You don’t know my mother...” Kili inhaled with pain. “I don’t want to see her ever again... I don’t want you to meet her... I don’t want to face her...”

“Gimli is in your corner, you can trust him. He will defend you from any legal trouble. You just have to go there and prove you’re alive.” Fili reminded him.

“I pray you’re right.” Kili grimaced.

“If not I’m going to kidnap you and take you to the ends of the world!” Fili laughed.

Kili just giggled. “You’re day dreaming.”

“I’m not.” Fili kissed him gently. “Just one more year.” He smiled elusively.

“One more year?” Kili asked.

“I will inherit some money after my dad.” Fili confessed. “I’m not sure how much it is... but anything plus the money I have, should give us a good start.”

“You never mentioned him.” Kili pointed out the gap in Fili’s story.

“There is no one to mention. I never met him.” Fili told him slowly. “My mom was my only family, later Gandalf gave me some documents she left for me... and in one of them there was an information that at twenty five I’d get some money from him...”

“That’s good...” Kili nodded, thinking about the options that gave for Fili. “Are you planning to go back to your studies?”

“I’m not sure.” Fili told him. “Not really. When we get you back on your feet... I have a few ideas...”

“I don’t want to be a burden...” Kili had tears again in his eyes.

“You’re not a burden. You’re a reason to live.” Fili confessed. “I’m not sure if I’ll get anything really worthwhile... but I hope it will give us both a little more freedom.”

“You’d spend it all on me?” Kili asked in a trembling voice.

“If it means making you happy and healthy? In a heartbeat.” Fili kissed him happy Kili finally stopped crying.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Kili was in a better mood. Fili help him dress up for the occasion, and they decided Kili would go into the courthouse in the wheelchair. Walking in the presence of strangers would be extremely stressful.

“If you feel strong enough you can make a few steps, but you have to be by his side!” Fili pointed his fingers at Gimli. “I’m going to help him out of the car and later you’re responsible. If anything happens I’m waiting at the car.”

“I’ll call you.” Gimli nodded obediently.

“Be strong! No crying in the courtroom, keep your head up!” Fili kissed Kili one last time.

“I’m going to try my best.” Kili nodded and flashed a shy smile.

Gimli slowly pushed the wheelchair into the courthouse and Fili sat on a bench in the park right in front of it.

“I’m not surprised to see you here.” Elrond walked up to him on his way to the courthouse.

“It’s good to see you.” Fili smiled.

“Gimli called me for help.” Elrond sat down. “He’s hoping my opinion will sway the court to make a decision today.”

“For Kili’s sake.” Fili nodded.

“I hope it will go fast. Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him.” Elrond made a promise. “Gandalf has been wondering what you want to do next.”

“I’m not sure. Kili’s return to full health is my only concern right now.” Fili confessed.

“Gandalf was right about you all along.” Elrond flashed a strange smile and walked to the courthouse.

Fili sat there feeling lost, and praying Kili would be fine.

\------

Kili felt worried, everything was on this one card. To get the documents done. He had to get it done, he had to get to his money so that he could build a life for them. He owed everything to Fili. If not for his beloved blond, he would have been stuck in that fucking bed forever.

Going in brought a surprise, his mother wasn’t there, neither was his uncle. The second party was represented by Balin, and Kili was certain the old lawyer was on his side in a way.

Soon the judge walked in and began the hearing. After the boring part, Gimli introduced the topic and the reason for the hearing.

“Is the petitioner capable of representing himself?” The judge calmly asked.

“Yes, he’s here with us today.” Gimli gently pushed Kili in the direction of the stand. With confidence Kili reached for Gimli’s hand, and with difficulty he got up to stand on his own feet. He leaned against the stand.

“I’m capable of representing myself.” Kili said with confidence.

The judge asked him a few questions about his wellbeing, evidently trying to gauge Kili’s ability to speak for himself. In mid hearing, the door suddenly opened and a woman with a high voice walked in.

“This is just pure nonsense!” She exclaimed at the doorway. “My son is not capable to be here today, and this farce of a hearing must cease immediately.” She demanded.

“So the young man at the stand is not Killian Durin?” The judge demanded. Dis finally glanced at the stand and stood there speechless for once.

“Your Honour, the young man at the stand is Killian Durin.” Balin spoke in a strong voice.

“Desire Durin, is the young man at the stand your son?” The judge demanded.

“He is... but he was in a coma... this is impossible...” She went pale.

“If you had visited me in the last two years, you would have known about my condition.” Kili hissed with anger. “Your Honour, my mother has not shown any interest in my condition, and the first words I heard after being placed in hospital after my accident, were her words about unplugging all the machines keeping me alive...” Kili spoke with tears in his eyes. “Her only interest was to get a court order to manage the trust fund I would get from my father’s inheritance.”

“I paid for your medical bills!” Dis went on the defence.

“All the bills were paid from my trust fund. Which my lawyer can confirm in the paperwork.” Kili pointed to Gimli. “For a long time I kept wondering why she was so determined to pull the plug... until my lawyer pulled out my life insurance policy.”

“And what was in the policy?” The judge asked slowly.

“I was insured for a large sum in case I die in a extreme sports accident. So if I had died in the hospital after the accident, my closest kin could peruse an insurance of nearly one hundred million dollars.” Kili made a dramatic pause. “At least I know the price tag to my name. Six hundred million dollars.” Kili sat back down on the wheelchair with pain.

Dis began protesting violently, stating that Kili was insane and that all his words were false, but the judge hushed her with one gesture.

“Do you want to peruse an accusation against your mother?” The judge asked.

“I do not. I just want to decide about myself, about my life, my inheritance and my property.” Kili told the judge carefully.

The judge looked at him carefully, and back to the red and irritated Dis.

“I believe this case has only one possible solution. I hereby revoke Ms. Durin’s right to decided about her son’s wellbeing. The trust fund and properties should be transferred to the inheritor according to the specifications in the preceding Last Will and Testament which granted them.” The judge slammed the hammer on the stand and glanced at Kili again.

“I hope you will regain full health soon.” He gave his good wish to the stunned Kili.

“Thank you, Your Honour.” Kili told the judge completely now ignoring his mother.

Once all the paperwork was signed and went in, Balin and Gimli tried to walk Kili out, but Dis wouldn’t have it.

“You ungrateful brat! After everything I did to you...”

Kili just gasped and motioned Gimli to do something.

“Shall we go back and issue a restraining order?” Gimli shot at her.

Dis went silent but her eyes were simply furious, she finally stopped trailing after them.

“I’ll talk to her.” Balin nodded at Gimli.

Gimli took that chance of finally getting away, and swiftly he pushed Kili in the direction where the car was.

“How did it go?” Fili asked worried, seeing the trace of tears on Kili’s face.

“Bad.” Kili mumbled. “But we got it done.”

“That’s good.” Fili nodded and began preparing Kili to place him in the car.

Once they finally got in, he pulled Kili closer, and the tears that began falling again nearly broke his heart.

“I’m here for you... just breathe, everything is going to be fine...” Fili tried to calm him down.

“My mother is a fucking bitch...” Saying it out loud didn’t make Kili feel better, but it was a start to cleanse himself of the dirt of that day.

“I’m going to make sure she doesn’t bother you anymore.” Gimli told them seriously.

\-------

Kili was shaken and devastated for days, and finally only the visit of his friends brought a real smile to his face. Gimli also showed up with full legal documents, the trust fund control packet and the real estate deeds. Kili read the documents carefully and finally felt in control. But the notion to tell or not to tell Fili was drilling a hole in his heart.

It was Fili to finally address the topic.

“I want you to stop thinking about it.” Fili told him firmly. “You can’t sleep, you lost your appetite and you sulk all day.”

Kili just looked down and new tears formed in his eyes. Kili desperately tried to wipe the tears with his sleeve, but new kept falling.

“I don’t care.” Fili embraced him. “It doesn’t matter to me how much or how little you have now. All that matters is you getting better.”

“All this is just so fucked up... my own mother screwed me over for that money...” Kili cried in his arms.

“And now you’re worried I would screw you over?” Fili grimaced.

But the desperation on Kili’s face said it all.

Fili inhaled with pain. “You’re more important than money, than any property or opportunity.” Fili kissed his forehead. “I don’t want to know how much, I won’t want to see a dollar from it, if it’s going to make you unhappy.”

“It’s just too much... I feel overwhelmed...” Kili confessed. “I have no idea how to manage money like that... all this shit is simply too much!”

“Who is managing it now?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Balin, my uncle’s investment expert.” Kili told him.

“Talk with him about it. If you can trust him, ask for advice.” Fili told him calmly. “Calmly ask for a safe and sound way to invest it, without taking risks.”

“I’m going to need to go to his office in New York.” Kili complained.

“Call him, make an appointment and I’ll drive you all the way.” Fili volunteered.

“We need a car.” Kili grimaced. “I have no idea what happened to my old car.”

“Ask Gimli.” Fili suggested.

“You think so?” Kili was hesitant.

“Cars don’t just disappear, and even if she sold it, you should get the money for it.” Fili pointed out.

 “That’s actually correct.” Kili was stunned how simple it seemed.

“I’m hoping things will work out.” Fili smiled gently. “Soon you should be able to gain even more mobility.” He gently changed the topic.

“Actually now that we finally dealt with all that crap... I have a wish...” Kili whispered shyly.

“Name your wish....” Fili took his hand tenderly.

“I want to have sex with you.” Kili rasped emotionally.

“Sex?” Fili asked him gently.

“You know real sex. Not just touching and kissing.” Kili complained.

Fili inhaled deeply.

“Don’t avoid the topic.” Kili demanded.

“I just... Don’t want to overpower you... or hurt you.” Fili confessed.

“I want more...” Kili admitted.

Fili glanced at him seriously. “Since that is your wish, but we’re going to make it special.” He decided slowly.

“Define special...” Kili grimaced.

“You’ll see...” The elusive smile on Fili’s face was beautiful.


End file.
